


Roommates are the Best

by mortaldivergence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it!

It was sometime past 1AM. Michael didn’t really particularly care what time it was. All he cared about was the fact that he had finally finished his paper, due tomorrow morning. He let out a long sigh, closing his laptop, and crawled into bed. He knew that as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion would take over, and he would be out within minutes. Michael knew Gavin, his roommate and best friend, was still awake. He felt bad that the clacking of the keys on his computer kept his roommate up. But not bad enough to care right now. Not when he was this tired. This was the 3rd night he was up all night. Michael just wanted to fucking sleep. 

Apparently that was too much to ask for. Just as Michael began to feel himself drifting off, he heard a high scream coming from the opposite side of the room. He was out of his bed and flicking on the light within seconds. The first thing he noticed was that nothing seemed to be wrong. Except for Gavin just standing by Michael’s bed, staring at his own in fear.

“What the hell?” Michael screamed at Gavin.

Gavin’s eyes never left his bed, “Th-there was, um, a spider in my bed,” he stuttered. 

“You woke me, and probably everyone else on this floor, for a fucking spider!” 

“Micoo, you know how I fell about spiders,” Gavin finally looked at Michael, “it was in my bed Micoo, in my bed!”

Michael sighed, “I know Gavin, I’m sorry.”

Gavin didn’t say anything in response. His attention was focused on his bed again, where he was staring wide eyed at a black spider on his pillow. Michael was not afraid of spiders. Which was a good thing for Gavin, because it means Michael took care of all the bugs. Like in this case, Michael just calmly walked over to Gavin’s bed, tissue in hand, and swiftly killed the spider. 

“No more spider, now can we please go the fuck to sleep?” Michael said after throwing out the tissue. 

Michael turned out the lights, crawling back into his bed. Literally he would give anything to finally get some sleep. Hopefully there would be no more issues that can’t wait till the morning. He never heard the sound of Gavin getting back into his bed, which meant he was probably still just standing there. Yep. Michael was right. Gavin was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at his bed again. 

“Gavin, what are you doing?” Michael asked.

“This is going to sound silly, but I don’t think I can sleep in my own bed tonight.”

“What? Gavin I just killed the spider, it’s gone.”

“I know, but can I just, maybe, um, sleep in your bed tonight?” Gavin asked sheepishly. 

“What? Gavin I am not switching bed’s with you.”

“I meant, um, share the bed? I just don’t want to sleep alone right now.”

“Gavin, there is not enough room,” Michael was becoming too tired to keep arguing with Gavin.  
“Please Micoo?” Gavin pleaded. 

Michael gave up. He agreed. He just wanted to actually get some fucking sleep. Gavin made a quiet cheer, before he crawled into Michael’s bed behind him. Michael had been right. Again. There was not enough room for the both of them to sleep without touching. He could currently feel Gavin pressed up against his back. But he didn’t actually mind that much. But Michael would never admit that to anyone. He finally fell asleep with thoughts about Gavin. Thoughts he probably shouldn’t be having about his best friend. 

Michael was awake before Gavin. That was how he knew that at some point in the night, he had rolled over onto his side, and had laced his arms around Gavin. He really needed to get up, to get ready, but he didn’t want to wake Gavin. But Michael also didn’t want Gavin to wake up to his arms around him. So Michael carefully extracted his arm from under Gavin. Michael had only succeeded moving his arm about an inch, before Gavin began to stir beside him.

“Morning,” Gavin mumbled sleepily. 

“Morning.”

Gavin rolled out of bed, and out of Michael’s arms. Michael was relieved Gavin didn’t say anything, but also disappointed at the warmth that was suddenly gone. Gavin stretched, and turned to face Michael. 

“So we were just cuddling, yea?” Gavin questioned. 

“Uh, yea, I think so.”

“Right, well, we can’t control what happens in our sleep, right?”

“Right,” Michael responded, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had been hoping for a different conversation, when Gavin brought up the cuddling. 

They both didn’t say anything more to each other while they got ready for class. Michael tried, and failed, to pay attention in his classes. It probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about how Gavin felt, pressed up against his back. And then again when he was wrapped up in Michael’s arms. Fuck. What was he supposed to do? He had feeling for his best friend. 

 

Gavin was already in their room when Michael arrived. Gavin continued to act as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile that was all Michael could think about. He stared, and stared at the blank screen on his computer screen. Too distracted to actually try to write anything. It was getting close to midnight, when they finally agreed it was time to call it quits. Michael hid the disappointment he felt, when he saw Gavin getting in his own bed. Of course he was sleeping in his own bed. Last night was a one-time thing. 

“Night Gavin, you sure you will be able to sleep in your bed tonight?” Michael asked, turning the lights off.

“Yea, I think I will be okay.”

“You sure, cause like if you wanted to, you could come sleep with me again,” Michael offered hopefully. 

“Nah, I think I’m fine, unless you want me to come sleep with you?”

“What? Why would I want you to? You snore, and you hog th-what are you doing?” Michael questioned, as he felt Gavin slide into his bed behind him.

“What does is look like I’m doing, Micoo?”

“Whatever, Night Gav.”

“Night, Micoo.”

 

Sometime in the night, it wasn’t Michael this time, Gavin had curled up to Michael’s side. He had his head resting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael couldn’t help the smile the spread across his face. They still had some time before they needed to be up, so Michael relaxed into Gavin, and fell back to sleep next to him. This time when Michael woke up, Gavin was already awake, staring at him funny.

“What the hell are you looking at me like that?” Michael mumbled into his pillow. 

“You’re cute when you sleep,” was his only response.

“Ha ha very funny,” But when Michael looked up at Gavin’s face, just inches from his, there was no humor on his face. Was he serious? He had to be joking. Right? Gavin couldn’t like him back, could he?

“You are joking right? You have to be jo-“ Michael was cut off when Gavin placed his lips firmly on his. It was soft and gentle, and everything Michael had not seen coming. It was also over way too soon in Michael’s opinion. 

They pulled apart, and just kind of stared at each other in awe and shock. Before Michael could figure out response to what had just happened, Gavin said, “So, can I sleep in your bed again tonight?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Michael chuckled, pulling Gavin in closer again. They were so not going to class today.


End file.
